Harry Potter and the Right of Passage
by JCBrooklyn
Summary: After losing Sirius, Harry decides that he needs to train in order to beat Voldemort. Friendships will be tested and Enimies will be allied. Gray!Powerful!Harry NO SLASH!


** Harry Potter and the Right of Passage**

Disclaimer: None of this Belongs to Great JCBrooklyn all belongs to the Powerful J.K Rowling

A/N Hey guys it's been a minute since I tried to write a story but hopefully you all would like this one. So here goes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 1**

'I can't believe that stupid ass bitch just did that. I can't believe that fool just did that. I mean, what sense does that make _Oh Harry I know you just lost the closest thing to a father but the reason Voldemort tries to kill you every year is because of this fucking prophecy. _Oh Yea thanks a lot Dumbledore, I really appreciate that, it just makes my life so much fucking easier, you senile, old goat.

During his rage, he failed to realize that his feet were taking him straight to the Room of Requirements. Thinking about Voldemort and the prophecy, he began to walk back and forth until the door appears and walks in. Looking at the couch and fireplace the room supplied, Harry went and sat down.

'Why wouldn't Dumbledore train me all these years, I mean this stupid motherfucker knew for almost 16 years about this damn prophecy? How come he didn't train me when I first got to Hogwarts or even before cause I know training would've sounded a lot better than the Dursley's. Now I'm going to have to train myself, but how do I do that. What would Sirius have done?' And with that thought, Harry fell asleep.

All was black with nothing around. No sounds, No sign of Life Just Darkness. Then, a blinding flash of light shone in front of him. In the middle of this light stood a lone figure and at first Harry couldn't readily identify any thing but a shadow. But as his eyes adjusted to the light he finally realized who he was staring at. Someone he's heard only in his dreams. Someone he's only seen in pictures.

"Dad?" Harry Said

"Hey son, how are you." James Potter said.

After a minute, Harry ran towards his James and broke down in his arms. With soothing whispers of his father, Harry's cries finally subsided.

"Dad, what are you doing, where's mom, is Sirius okay, am I dead, and…." Harry said in a rush.

"Whoa slow down kiddo, one question at a time, okay. First, NO your not dead, we're inside your mind and your mom wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she wishes that she could be here." James acquired

"And Sirius?"

"Well, actually he was suppose to be here originally, but that old mutt got caught up with this angel he been trying to get at, but he did want me to tell you that you shouldn't blame yourself for his death. It wasn't your fault Harry," seeing his son's non-believing face, "Your Godfather was a cocky Motherfu…Whoops I Forget I Can't curse." James Laughed.

"But Dad, what are you doing here." Harry asked.

"Well, I'm hear to help you get the life you deserve and to get you in the right direction in your training, so you can beat Voldemort." Said James with a smile.

"How" asked Harry

"Well first off, the Room of Requirements is giving you something special. You can stay in the room for 12 hrs a t a time and that would equal 4 months. So if you go to the Room of Requirements everyday for a week and stay for 12 hours you would actually have 2 years and 4 months of training." James Said

"Wow".

"Exactly, now Harry listen to me okay. There is no light or dark magic only grey magic. It all depends on the witch or wizard. So, I want you to add the Dark arts into your training. Learn how to cast them and defend yourself from them." James added.

Harry then realized that his father was fading and the light was becoming dim.

"Dad, what's going on?" Harry yelled.

"My time is up, son. Just remember what I said and know that we will be watching over you and that we will always love you. Train in every aspect of magic and muggle alike okay it will help you in the long run. Oh and go by Gringotts when you get a chance son. I Love You."

And he was gone and all was black once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what you think of my first chapter. I know it was kind of short but I will try to update on a regular basis. Anyway leave me a review and let me know of any parings with Harry. I was thinking of having Harry meet a muggle girl or something. Let me know okay


End file.
